Two Guys for Every Girl
by Chasing Rabbits
Summary: Sometimes love isn't limited to just two people-sometimes the best things in your life just come from unwitting happenstances. Kenny/Bebe/Butters. Written for scarlettshazam's birthday.


**Two Guys for Every Girl **

It's not something they had any intention of falling into. Hell, it wasn't anything Bebe even thought she'd ever enjoy, but isn't that the way stuff like this always turns out? It all started in their senior year of high school—Bebe and Kenny had been dating for a few months, and despite everyone's warnings, had been _going steady_ for a few weeks.

'Give it time,' they'd said. 'He'll have someone else in bed in no time—it's just his nature,' they'd said. It's not exactly that she didn't believe this, because yes, Kenny did tote around the reputation of not being able to keep it in his pants for fifteen seconds straight, but they liked each other, all right? That was good enough for the both of them. She didn't mind if he looked at other girls; she knew she was gorgeous and that if Kenny wanted to be with another girl, he damn well would be.

So finding him with a boy had thrown her for a bit of a loop.

Kenny had been on his knees, wildly attempting to gulp inch after inch of Butters Stotch's dick down his throat, when Bebe had walked in on them. She supposed she'd had it coming, that that's what you get for investigating funny noises in the bathrooms up on the fourth floor.

It had taken them a moment to notice her, but when they did Bebe felt almost as though she'd walked in on a murder. Butters had started stammering, attempting to pull up his pants while Kenny got to his feet and started in on some bullshit explanation that Bebe couldn't remember if she tried.

She'd just walked in on her boyfriend giving the school queer a blowjob.

… and it was kind of hot.

"You like sucking cock?" she'd asked, cutting Kenny off and getting both him and Butters to give her a strange look. She'd approached them then, shoulders squared and face fixed in a stern frown, and looked Kenny in the eye. "Did you hear me? I asked you if you like sucking cock."

It came out a little more forcefully than planned, which is probably the only reason Kenny nodded a response, too scared to lie to her. She doesn't remember what came over her, but something had made her shrug her shoulders and say, "Show me."

And something about the way she'd said it had made Kenny get down on his knees without another word and start undoing Butters' pants again. When it had become apparent that Butters was a little frightened and more than his share of confused, Bebe had just stepped forward and stroked a hand over his cheek.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she'd cooed, making sure to drag her fingernails lightly over his jaw. "You didn't do anything wrong. He does have a very talented mouth, doesn't he?"

Butters whined as said mouth had closed around him and that had sort of been that. Kenny had sucked Butters off while Bebe had watched, uncomfortably wet and trying to stave off the insistent throbbing between her legs which, as it turned out, only got worse when she'd snapped at Kenny not to stop until she said so.

After that, Kenny started getting 'caught' with Butters more often. Each time Bebe ordered them to finish, watching and occasionally making one of them get her off when they were done. At first, Kenny didn't like being told what to do, or talked back just a little too often, and it flooded Bebe with an inordinate sense of pleasure and power when she got to make him watch Butters eat her out, or revoke his boob-touching privileges. She liked punishing him, and she's pretty sure he liked it right on back.

Butters, meanwhile, took to it like a duck to water. He got off on being bossed around and being told what to do, would even beg for a punishment when he felt it had been rightfully deserved.

It was all a game, one that they didn't want to stop playing.

Bebe and Butters both went to school up in Denver. When they'd moved, Kenny had come with them, insistent that they all stick together. Bebe knew he would've gone with her anyway, even if it had only been her, but she also knew that he loved Butters just as much as he loved her. He'd gotten a job sweeping up an office building at night, while Bebe and Butters worked their noses to the grindstone both going to school and working on the side. It had been difficult for a few years, coordinating times and working around everyone's schedules so they could all have time to play together.

It's easier now that they're all done with school. Bebe works at an advertising firm in the visual arts department, while Butters is content to work in a local bookstore until ; Kenny is now bussing tables at an Olive Garden and sooner than they know it, everything just sort of falls into place. They all have their lives outside the apartment, but once they cross the threshold back, it's a whole other world.

Bebe glances at the clock on the wall right as she shuts the lid of her laptop. It's absolutely fucking ridiculous that she works until nine o'clock some nights, but every so often they get big clients in this place and it means long hours for everyone, especially in the visual arts department. She straightens up her desk, eyes flitting over to a picture she keeps on her desk of Kenny and Butters.

It's a candid shot, one she snapped with her iPhone and printed out, of Kenny carrying Butters on his back and Butters holding onto him for dear life. She particularly likes this picture because in it they're both laughing, experiencing a moment of pure unadulterated joy that the world has never been good at giving them.

She grabs her stuff and packs up her bag, happier than anything that the day is over and that she has those two to go home to. They're both so sweet and loving and _obedient_… they'd give her anything she wanted, and often do. She needs some cheering up, something that will make her forget that this day ever happened.

Bebe gets home quickly, walking up the two flights of stairs up to their apartment with such lack of grace and energy that she seriously considers just going to bed and calling it a night.

Inside, Kenny and Butters are on the couch, curled up against each other and fast asleep. It warms her heart, actually, to know that her boys love each other so much. It's all very domestic, complete with the smell of roast chicken and mashed potatoes hanging heavy in the air, which means that they both must've had a nice little dinner together. When she checks, there's a plate for her in the microwave.

Goddamn, she loves these boys.

"Bebe?" she hears Butters' groggy voice as she shuts the microwave door.

"Hey," she says softly as she kicks off her shoes and pads over back to the couch to give Butters a kiss on the forehead. She doesn't suppose she was being very quiet—Butters is by no means a light sleeper. As opposed to Kenny, who sleeps like the dead.

"Crimeny, did you just get home?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," Bebe replies and pets his hair. "I had a really long day… Are you gonna be a good boy and help me feel better?"

Butters' eyes go dark as he lets a whine slip out of his throat and nods. Bebe smiles at this and fists her hand in Butters' fine hair, pulling his head back so she can give him a thorough, proper kiss. He whimpers into it, knowing better than to touch her without being invited to do so, and looks slightly dazed when she pulls back.

"What do you think," she says, smudging a bit of saliva off of his lower lip with a quick swipe of her thumb. "Should I have you wake him up? Or should I just let him do it on his own and come find us?"

Butters' gaze shifts from Bebe to Kenny and back again, unsure of what the proper answer is. Bebe rolls her eyes then and tightens her grip in Butters' hair, "Should I have you suck his cock first, or eat my cunt? A good boy would give me an answer, wouldn't he?"

Butters whines again, which only makes Bebe tighten her grip to the point where she knows it has to be painful. "The next sound out of your throat had better be an answer, or you don't get to do anything, honey."

"I wanna wake him up," Butters murmurs hurriedly. "He's been teasin' me all night. I wanted to touch him so bad but he wouldn't let me."

"Aw, baby," Bebe tuts, stroking a hand over Butters' cheek. "That wasn't very nice of him, was it?"

Butters shakes his head. Bebe kisses him again, long and drawn out, nipping at his lip as she pulls back and says, "Wake him up, and then we'll decide what to do with him."

Butters nods at that and, without another word, sinks to his knees in front of Kenny and gingerly parts his legs. Bebe doesn't sit beside them on the couch, but in the adjacent sitting chair where she can kick off her shoes and settle in for a little show. Sometimes she likes it like this, just being able to watch the two of them—just like Kenny likes to watch her and Butters, or Butters likes to watch her and Kenny.

It's nice.

Bebe watches as Butters undoes Kenny's pants and hikes up his shirt, kissing his stomach a few times before he moves down. Kenny starts to stir after a few moments, sighing and shifting slightly in a way that makes Bebe ache with need. Kenny moans, pulled almost entirely into consciousness, and brings a hand up to pet in Butters' hair.

"Goddamn, baby," he mutters. "Fuck, that feels good." Bebe feels a flush of excitement between her legs and stands, walking over to the couch where she slides up against Kenny and starts raking back his hair with her fingernails.

"Butters tells me you weren't very nice to him today," she hums.

"Huh?" Kenny opens his eyes, looking blearily at her, all out of breath and flushed.

"Butters, honey," Bebe strokes a hand over his head. He looks up at her, but doesn't stop bobbing his head. "Go get one of our special rings out of the bedroom." Butters pulls off of Kenny with a small pop, letting his erection stand free as he scrambles to his feet and into the room. Bebe doesn't touch Kenny, just sits there and watches as he squirms, trying to keep his hands at his sides. He knows he's already in trouble, and that it'll only be worse if he tries to touch himself now.

Butters comes back with one of their brightly colored stretchy cock rings. Bebe smiles at him. "Put it on him," she says, and Butters complies. Kenny whimpers a bit.

"Bebe, I was—"

"Ah-ah," Bebe stops him, resting her head against Kenny and stroking the inside of Kenny's thigh. "Until you learn to be nice, you're not allowed to come. How's that?"

Kenny drops his head against the back of the couch and whimpers. Butters is thumbing lightly along his erection now, waiting for instructions. One of the things about Butters (that's actually sort of worrying sometimes) is how willing he is to wait for you to tell him to do something, no matter how uncomfortable he might be.

Bebe's getting hot under her shirt now, watching as Butters toys with the piercing just under the head of Kenny's cock and looks intently at him. She unbuttons her shirt, sighing softly when the cool air of the room hits her flushed chest. She can feel her nipples tightening in anticipation, the throb between her legs growing more insistent. When she parts her legs and runs her fingertips over the patch of wetness she can feel through her panties, she gives a soft little sigh.

"Butters," she says. Butters breaks his hypnotized stare and looks over at her, fingers still trailing lightly, teasing over Kenny's now swollen, leaking cock. She settles in lower, spreading her legs even wider as she strokes over his face with the back of her fingers. "Should we show Kenny all the fun he gets to miss for being mean to you?"

Butters whimpers and nods, scooting over to Bebe and sitting patiently. She knows he can see up her skirt, but he doesn't look, doesn't even touch her. He hasn't been told to, and he knows to wait for instructions. It's not that she'd mind if Butters just got right down to it, but it's all part of the game.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," she says, a soft command as she looks over at Kenny. "Eat my cunt."

It's Kenny who lets out a little noise at this. He loves eating her out, and he's damn good at it too. She watches as Kenny looks at Butters with an air of jealousy, while Butters busies himself with trailing his fingertips lightly up her thighs and under her skirt. Her eyelids flutter and she feels herself melt into the touch. He's always careful in his touches, nice and soft. When he hooks his fingers under her panties and pulls them off, Kenny tries to wriggle forward, but Bebe stops him with a stern look.

"If you're going to be mean, then all you get to do is watch," she says, just barely caught off-guard when Butters pushes her pencil skirt further up her thighs and licks tentatively against her. She knows it drives Kenny crazy when he can't touch her, and Butters has the skirt bunched just right so Kenny can't even see Butters' tongue lapping softly. All he can do is listen to her little intakes of breath and her needy moans; when Butters closes his mouth around her clit and sucks, she throws her head back and whines, fisting one of her hands in his hair and mashing his face closer to her.

"Bebe," Kenny rasps a bit, seemingly unable to take just sitting there without participating or talking. He's bad at that, but Bebe doesn't mind too much. She looks at him, knowing she must be all flushed and lust-drunk, and runs her knuckles lightly over the side of Kenny's erection.

"Fingers," is all she gets out, and like magic Kenny's shifted on the couch and slips two fingers into her easily. She's lost after that, not even caring that Kenny's using his other hand to undo the front clasp on her bra without being told to. He presses feather-light kisses to the tops of her breasts, nuzzling as his fingers pump in and out of her, while Butters continues to lap and suck.

She comes hard, almost without warning, clenching around Kenny's fingers and holding Butters' face to her, making sure to keep them both in place. Not that they'd ever leave—her boys are good at taking care of her. And once she regains her thoughts, she'll be sure to return the favor.

There's some movement around her, and Bebe's barely come down before she opens her eyes and sees Butters climbing up onto Kenny's lap, still fully clothed and sporting a rather impressive tent in his sweats. He takes Kenny's chin in his fingers and tips his face upward, giving him a kiss—like tasting Bebe on his tongue is going to make up for not being able to do so firsthand. Kenny's so desperate and hard that he'll take whatever he can get.

Every time Kenny gets a punishment, Butters is always quick to comfort him, to take care of him. Kenny does it too when it's the reverse, but this is the only rule Butters will break, the only way he'll misbehave.

Bebe watches as Butters slides off to the other side of Kenny and ducks to take him into his mouth again. Kenny all-out groans, high and thin and desperate, and Butters sucks harder. He's seeing what he can get away with—Bebe knows it. She waits about a minute, watching as Kenny's subjected to the all-out torture of having Butters' mouth on him and not being able to come, and feels a dull stab of need between her legs. She's still sensitive, but she runs her fingers lightly through the leftover slick just to give herself a little attention.

When Kenny starts mewling , Bebe decides it's time to intervene. She grabs Butters by the hair and pulls him off of Kenny's dick, getting a little whine out of both of them.

"What are you doing?" she asks, voice low and sweet. Butters knows he's been caught, a look of terror settling over his face now.

"I-I dunno," he mumbles.

"I think you do," she says and wipes a bit of spit off his lower lip. "Did I tell you that you could suck his cock?"

Butters shakes his head. Bebe just heaves a tired sigh and shakes her head.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she asks. Butters' eyes go wide and he starts shaking his head. If he didn't have an erection, he'd probably be down on his knees, begging for mercy.

"No, no," he whimpers instead, looking like he's about to cry. Rightfully so—there's a wet spot on his sweats and throughout this whole thing, no one's touched him yet. "Please, I promise I'll be good."

This sends a chill down her spine, just like it does every time Butters promises to be good. It kills her to deny him, but she does it anyway. He likes it that way. She stands, a little shaky in the knees at first before she gives them both and imploring look and points toward their bedroom.

"Both of you, come on," she says. Kenny and Butters send pleading looks toward each other but eventually stand. Kenny wriggles out of his pants entirely so he can walk a little easier and they make their way slowly to the bedroom.

Bebe shuts them in and starts rummaging through the top drawer of their dresser. They don't have a discreet system for hiding their toys—thank god Butters' mother thinks he lives in the spare room when she drops by to visit, otherwise they would've had some awkward explaining to do years ago. She pulls from the collection a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs, dangling them from her finger and quirking her eyebrow at Butters.

"Come on," she says, when Butters takes the tiniest of steps closer to Kenny. "Butters, honey, you knew the punishment and you misbehaved anyway. Now, strip. Kenny, you are not allowed to help him."

Kenny just sits gingerly on the bed, cock still standing stiff and looking a little painful, and watches with Bebe as Butters shifts uncomfortably. He gives in finally and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it toward the hamper. He's not particularly fit, but he's more solid than he was in high school. Both of his nipples are pierced as of the beginning of college—it drove Kenny insane that he couldn't play with them until they were both healed entirely. His pants and underwear are the next to go, and soon he's left naked and hard in the middle of their bedroom, looking like he's modest, even in the presence of the two people who have tied him to bedposts, gagged him, and had their way with him in almost every scenario imaginable.

"Well?" Bebe indicates the bed. Butters climbs up on it and sits against the headboard, pouting entirely too much for a rule-breaker as Bebe cuffs his hands behind his back, securing the chain around one of the posts behind him just to make sure he stays put.

"Now," she says. "Are you going to behave?"

Butters nods, "Yes, ma'am."

A grin slides across Bebe's face as she moves away, not bothering to kiss him or touch him—he's being punished after all—before she comes over to Kenny and runs her fingers through his hair. "And what on earth am I going to do with you?" she asks.

"I've got a few ideas," Kenny breathes, eyes focused entirely on her chest. She raises her eyebrows and cocks her head, gripping Kenny's jaw and forcing him to look up.

"I'm sorry," she frowns, "Did you forget you're still being punished too? You'll do whatever I goddamned well say."

Kenny barely manages to nod before Bebe slips off her shirt and bra altogether.

"Take off your shirt," she says sharply, and Kenny scrambles to do so. She always has to be rougher with him, more forceful. It's very hard to be as mean to Butters as she tends to be to Kenny, but they've always been like that—bitter and acerbic to each other. She still feels a rush after all these years at seeing him naked, all his inky tattoos curling around his biceps and chest, moving over his tense, quivering muscles.

She goes back to their drawer of toys, looking over her options before settling on one of her favorites. They have a couple of strap-ons, but this one is one of her favorites. It vibrates at the tip and it drives both of her boys crazy.

"Fuck," Kenny breathes when he sees it, shifting uncomfortably. Bebe winks at him, grabbing a bottle of lube before she comes over to him and runs her fingernails over the outlines of his tattoo.

"Get on your hands and knees," she says, and Kenny groans as he complies. She doesn't need to see Kenny's face to know that he's looking at Butters, all debauched as Bebe pops open the bottle and pours some lube over her fingers. She looks at Butters, who's watching and practically drooling, and shakes her head. "I was so close to letting you do this to him, and you had to go and misbehave."

Butters whines and thuds his head back against the headboard. He's trying to thrust up against something, but there's nothing to give him any relief. Even if they stretched all the way out, Kenny is too far away to get his hands on him.

She slips a finger into Kenny easily. She loves being able to do this to him, loves that she and Butters are the only people who've ever seen heterosexual tits-and-pussy Kenny McCormick on his hands and knees, begging for cock. She absolutely loves it.

"More," Kenny whines.

"More what?" she goads.

"More _please_," Kenny reiterates.

"There's a good boy," she says and slips another finger in. She finds his prostate quickly, and decides, since he won't be coming any time soon, to tease him a little bit. She's seen Butters get him to come using nothing but his fingers and a lot of patience; he has to be sensitive to it.

"Bebe, please," Kenny whimpers after a few minutes, desperation in his voice as she delivers stroke after stroke to the little bundle of nerves.

"Bebe, come on," Butters pleads. She looks up at him, past where Kenny is gripping at the sheets and breathing erratically. It's killing him that he can't touch Kenny, that he can't make him come like he should be able to, and she figures that enough is enough.

Bebe slips on the strap-on over her hips, but doesn't switch it on. She'll come again if she does that, and she wants to save that for a little later. She lubes up, sighing as the toy drags pleasantly over her more sensitive parts. Making sure it's secure in place, Bebe holds it against Kenny and pushes inside him in one fluid motion.

He lets out this primal grunt, one that only comes from frustration, and it makes Bebe's insides twist. It's not particularly difficult to get Kenny to this state, mostly because he thinks about sex so much already that it isn't exactly a chore to get him possessed by it.

She starts moving, slowly at first, offering herself the opportunity to glance at Butters and make sure he's relishing in his punishment. He looks like he's in worse shape than Kenny almost, still untouched and now practically immobile, trying to thrust up against something, anything, in search of release.

Kenny's slamming back against her now. He's trying to come too, and probably forgot that he can't. His body is going crazy, twisting and contorting in all sorts of ways that suggest torture rather than a little bright pink piece of rubber. She fucks into him harder, gripping him by the hips and pulling him back ruthlessly as he's reduced to nothing but a whimpering pile of flesh. She bends over him then, making sure to press her breasts against his back.

"You wanna come, baby?" she asks, running a finger along the hot underside of his cock. He might be crying, but she's not entirely sure. All she gets is a desperate nod and Butters practically begging her to let him. She pulls out of Kenny, running her hands over his ass before giving it a light smack. "Go over there and suck his cock, and you can come."

Kenny crawls over to Butters without a question and lowers his mouth over him, bobbing his head up and down in earnest. Butters lets out a hoarse cry, opening his legs further and trying to thrust up into Kenny's mouth. Kenny holds his hips down though, sucking until Butters can't take it and comes with a shout, curling in on himself and burying his nose in Kenny's sweaty hair.

"You okay?" Butters pants softly, so Bebe can barely hear it. Kenny just whimpers and shakes his head. "Bebe, please. Please, let him come. He needs it so bad."

He's looking a little worse for the wear, but Bebe knows Kenny would outright say something if it got to be too much. She clicks her tongue a bit and goes to run her hands over Kenny's hot, sweaty skin. She's wet, lust thrumming through her body at full force as she tries not to turn Kenny over and slip right down onto his cock. He doesn't have the energy to give her what she wants or needs—he can barely hold himself up on his arms and legs.

"Roll over," she says, and Kenny complies tenderly. She uncuffs Butters quickly and pets a hand over his hair, kissing him on the tip of the nose before they both settle on either side of Kenny. He's whimpering, panting hard enough for Butters to look genuinely concerned. Bebe just shakes her head and leans in close to Kenny's ear.

"Now, did you learn your lesson?" she asks. "You have to be nice to Butters, sweetheart. When I'm not here, who else is going to play with you?"

She grabs the lube from its spot on the bed and slicks her palm. She runs her hand over Kenny's erection once, skin hot and tight, before giving Butters a look and slipping the ring up and off.

Kenny arches his back and comes with an inhuman noise that reminds Bebe of sickly slow torture, spurt after spurt shooting up to his chest and all over his stomach. He just keeps going, and Butters is watching with this hungry expression on his face that makes Bebe wonder if he'll get hard enough to want to fuck her.

She needs it.

Kenny's breathing is erratic and shaking as he comes down. Butters is the first to start kissing him, climbing on top of him and nuzzling him in the way that only Butters knows how to do. Bebe doesn't really want to have to get herself off, but this is too sweet a scene to break up.

Bebe unstraps the toy from her hips and tosses it to the side, keeping it in her mind that she'll have to grab it and clean it later. She settles back against the bed beside Kenny slipping her fingers between her legs and letting out an intensely satisfied moan at the touch.

"Oh, holy fuck," Kenny croaks, voice all hoarse and raw.

"Bebe, do you want—" Butters pipes up, but then thinks better of it. Bebe stops her fingers and pauses long enough to look over at him. He's hard against Kenny, dragging his erection through the mess on his stomach like he's content to get off doing nothing but that. There are many wonderful things about Butters, and the fact that he has the stamina of an eighteen-year-old is possibly one of the better ones.

"Get your tight little ass over here and fuck me," Bebe says, brain all fuzzy and limbs all heavy. She's so tired and so horny that she's not actually sure of what she's even saying anymore, only that she wants Butters inside her.

Butters scrambles over to her immediately and climbs in between her legs. He runs his fingers lightly through her slit and looks at the wetness that comes back up. Butters glances from his fingers to Kenny and after a second offers them his way. He giggles a little when Kenny sucks them hungrily into his mouth and looks back to Bebe. He braces himself over her and kisses her, soft and sweet, before he positions his cock against her and slips right in.

Fuck. _Yes_.

Butters is hot and thick inside her and she knows if she says, "Fuck me as hard as you can," he'll do just that.

And he does. No sooner do the words tumble out of her mouth does she have to brace her hands against the headboard to keep herself in one place. Kenny shifts beside them, turning so he can drag his fingers slowly over her stomach and watch her breasts bounce with Butters' movements. He kneels beside them and brings his fingers up to skate lightly over her nipples. Bebe moans and arches further into Butters as Kenny teases, letting out a steady stream of swears as Butters drives into her.

Kenny sucks his fingers into his mouth then, very briefly, before bringing them down to rub her clit. Bebe feels her whole body seize as her orgasm rips through her, all sorts of sounds falling out of her as she wraps her legs around Butters waist and keeps him there thrusting deep inside her. Kenny kisses her as Butters comes, thrusts gradually running out of steam as he starts coming down.

He doesn't move until Kenny pulls him off her, situating him in between him and Bebe. Butters looks worn down—they both do, which is why it's no surprise that Kenny nuzzles up to him almost immediately, both of them ready to sack out for the night. Bebe's right there with them, too; she's fucking tired as all hell.

These boys never fail to wear her down.

She kisses them both, narrowly avoiding Kenny's attempts to pull her into their little dog pile of love as she rolls out of bed.

"Bebe," Kenny whines indignantly. "Why don't you love us?"

"I'll be right back," she yawns. "I have to take off my make-up."

"I feel so used," Butters gives an exhausted laugh. "Nothin' but a cheap whore—no cuddles or nothin'."

He and Kenny giggle on the bed, Kenny hiding his face in Butters' chest while Butters smiles into Kenny's hair. She grins and turns to go to the bathroom, tiredness settling deep down into her bones as she grabs the makeup remover wipes off the counter. She does a half-assed job, but if she stands there a second longer, she'll actually fall over. She foregoes most of her nighttime routine—just looking at her toothbrush and face wash sends another wave of exhaustion over her.

Even opening up her little packet of pills seems like too much, but she knows that's something she definitely _should not_ skip. She goes to punch out the next pill, only to stop a moment later.

Today is not Monday… right? Last she checked, she'd just been through one of the longest Thursdays of her life. She wasn't that busy this week, was she? How do you forget to—ugh fuck it. She's so tired that she couldn't process this even if she tried. She tosses the pills back down onto the counter and goes back to the bed.

Bebe slips in right beside Butters, who appears to be snoozing soundly as Kenny, barely awake runs his fingers through his damp hair. He looks at Bebe then and, with a smile, asks "Everything okay?"

Bebe nods and yawns, cuddling up to Butters and returning Kenny's smile. "Perfectly fine," she says and tries to settle her body. "Do you ever think about having kids?"

Kenny looks at her blankly for a moment before offering a shrug and going back to stroking lovingly over Butters' hair.

"I guess," he says. "It'd probably cut in heavily to our lechery, though."

Bebe chuckles at this and scratches lightly at Butters' stomach, "What about you?"

It takes a moment, but Butters shifts and mutters softly, "I love babies."

"Yeah?" Bebe asks.

"Always wanted kids," Butters nods and curls into Kenny's touch. "A whole baker's dozen of 'em."

Bebe's face falls and she rolls her eyes.

"Butters."

"Hey, now that's not a bad idea," Kenny says. "Think of all the chores we could get done around this place."

"Oh, my god," Bebe sighs.

"Hey, yeah!" Butters opens his eyes now, as excited as his tired state will allow him to be right now. "Heck, we could teach a couple of 'em to sew or somethin', next thing you know we never have to buy clothes again."

"Teach 'em how to cook," Kenny says, "We get our own personal gourmet chefs."

"We are not turning our prospective children into servants," Bebe mutters.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about being involved in that 'we'," Butters shakes his head.

"We've got that covered," Kenny agrees. "You just worry about bringing home the bacon, girl."

Bebe laughs, "Yeah, that and, you know, growing a child in my stomach."

"Oh, we'll take care of that," Kenny brushes her off.

"Yeah, I mean," Butters starts earnestly, "I reckon biology an' science are against us, but we're a determined couple'a fellas. We'll work something out."

As though to emphasize this, Kenny climbs on top of Butters and starts smooching all over his face.

"All right, all right!" Bebe laughs and smacks them both on the arms. "The delirium has set in; let's go to bed before we all lose it."

Kenny snorts and settles in on the other side of Bebe, so she's bracketed by both of her boys. Butters kisses her cheek while Kenny runs his hand lightly over her lower belly, fingers dipping down and rubbing over her much too-sensitive clit.

"Hey," she warns and pokes him in the stomach.

"Sorry," he laughs slightly and noses at her neck. "You've just got such a nice cunt, sweetheart. If you're thinking about pushing a kid through it, I'm just capitalizing on my limited opportunity—ow!" Kenny yelps as Butters reaches over Bebe to pinch hard at Kenny's nipple.

"Don't be a jerk," Butters pouts. "I-I reckon it'd be great havin' a kid if Bebe wants to have one."

"Okay, I was just joking, jeez," Kenny chuckles and settles back against Bebe. "Hey, where the hell's his torture for nearly taking off my nipple?"

"You love it," Butters mutters and hugs Bebe around her waist.

"This is what I get for asking questions, isn't it?" Bebe rubs the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Will both of you just go to sleep? We'll talk about this when we're all more lucid please."

"Fine," Kenny shrugs and ducks in closer to Bebe's ear. "That little fucker's got some strong fingers, though."

"Let it go, Ken," Butters grunts and nuzzles Bebe's frizzy hair. He whispers then, "I really do love kids."

"I do too," Kenny says softly. "I just love being an asshole more."

A moment passes—Butters snorts and Bebe heaves a tired sigh and wonders if she should just go sleep in the spare room and let these two have the schoolboy sleepover they're so obviously dying to have.

"We love you, though," Kenny says then. "And whatever happens, we're with you."

It's the nicest thing she's heard all day, and she barely has time to say it back before she drifts off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So yes it's scarlettshazam's birthday. You should wish her a happy birthday because she is fabulous. **


End file.
